De Outro Ponto De Vista
by Tinty Black Potter
Summary: James e Lily Potter estão mortos. Mas será que realmente Harry cresceu sozinho e será que seus pais não o viram crescer? Entre e descubra!


**Olá galera. Bem aqui estou eu pra explicar a minha fic nº 1 (*o*) por que vocês não vão entender nada. Trata-se de James e Lily em seu último Halloween e o pequeno bebê Harry em seu primeiro.**

**Lily e James como todos infelizmente sabem, morrerão e acompanharão Harry em forma de "espírito". Seria como se eles acompanhassem seu filho durante a série. Não sei quando postarei o próximo, só posso dizer que chorei escrevendo essa Fic. Beijos. Aproveitem.**

**James Potter e Lily Evans Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling (Quem me dera o James pertencer a mim.)**

.

.

.

_Chapter 1: James POV._

.

.

.

O sol me despertou no momento que tocou meus olhos.

Pisquei duas ou três vezes para encaixar a visão mas ainda assim continuou embaçada. Sorri. Estiquei o braço para o meu criado mudo e coloquei meus óculos.

Ao meu lado algo quente se mexia devagar. Ao olhar vi apenas um punhado de cabelo ruivo espalhado pelo travesseiro. Sorri e peguei uma mecha pra brincar a luz do sol.

Ao passar uns 20 minutos, Lily acordou.

- Hum? – ela resmungou.

Sorri.

- Bom dia meu Lírio. – sussurrei.

Ela sorriu e abriu os olhos verdes esmeraldas pra mim.

- Bom dia James – disse ela. Ela se inclinou e me beijou de leve.

Um barulho nos fez olhar pra porta. Um choro de bebê.

Lily começou a se por de pé mas eu a parei.

- Na-hã – falei – Ontem a noite foi a sua vez, agora minha.

Ela sorriu agradecida mas se sentou na cama tentando se por de pé.

Me levantei e andei rápido até o quarto de Harry.

Ele estava chorando no berço. Vestido de cinza claro se diferenciava do quarto vermelho e dourado que eu tinha feito. As paredes eram amareladas e havia duas bandeiras com o símbolo de Gryffindor nas paredes.

Em cima do berço um brinquedo de penduricalho circundava com um feitiço que Lily havia colocado.

Quatro formas balançavam. Um pomo, um balaço, uma vassoura e uma goles.

Peguei Harry no colo e fui até o sofá onde ele tinha seus brinquedos prediletos.

- O que foi cópia do papai? – perguntei baixinho e com voz fina.

Harry esticou as mãozinhas e agarrou o cachorro preto de pelúcia que ficava ao lado de um camundongo cinza, um lobo marrom e um cervo.

Ao olhar pro cachorrinho me lembrei de Sirius e ao pensar nele me deu um aperto no coração.

Em quase um ano havíamos visto os meninos menos de duas vezes. Afinal, Sirius era meu melhor amigo.

- Vamos lá pra baixo. – falei baixinho.

Peguei o bichinho e o dei em sua mão no mesmo tempo que me levantava pra ir a porta.

Lily me esperava sorridente na porta.

Dei um sorriso fraco pra ela.

- Assim que o tirei do berço ele parou de chorar – falei o entregando pra ela.

Ela o segurou de frente pra ela e o avaliou. Ao chegar aos cabelos suspirou.

Eu ri.

A abracei por trás e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Você secretamente espera todas as noites que o cabelo dele abaixe hein? – disse travesso.

Ela riu.

- Vamos – disse descendo as escadas.

Ao chegarmos na cozinha ela colocou Harry no cadeirão e foi para a geladeira preparar a mamadeira.

Me joguei na cadeira ao lado do meu filho.

- Primeiro Halloween em família – falei.

Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu.

- É uma pena que não possamos chamar os meninos e as meninas... – disse ela.

Sentia falta dos meus amigos, muita! Mas sabia que a Lil sentia falta de suas amigas também.

- Consegui falar com algumas delas recentemente? – perguntei.

- Não tenho noticias depois da Lene... – falou só pra ela.

- Hey, hey! – falei me encaminhando pra ela. Nos abraçamos em silencio.

Marlene era minha amiga sim, mas não tanto quanto era a dela. Marlene era o Sirius e ela era eu. Eram conectadas.

Há 8 meses descobrimos que Marlene tinha sido assassinada por comensais. Naquela época ela estava noiva do Sirius (depois de muito esforço da parte dele) e também estava grávida de 4 meses.

Sirius ficou arrasado e veio passar uns dias aqui em casa, mas depois descobrimos da profecia e tivemos que parar de nos ver. Nem sei como ele anda.

Alice e Frank Longbottom estavam bem eu acho, fiquei sabendo que eles também tinham um bebê, mas não fazia idéia do nome ou do sexo.

Emmeline estava escondida depois dos comensais terem atacado sua família. Ela tinha ido pro interior e nem fazia idéia da nossa situação.

Remus estava trabalhando em um comércio trouxa, mas nas horas vagas da magia, tentava saber alguma coisa sobre sua família.

Andrômeda, a prima de Sirius estava casada e com uma filha, mas estava em paz.

Dorcas estava desaparecida. Ninguém comentava mais sabíamos que ela estava morta.

- Sei que sente falta dela – falei.

Ela assentiu e se recuperou. Sorriu de leve.

- Deixe eu terminar a mamadeira do Harry – disse ela se virando pro balcão.

Voltei a me sentar perto de Harry e o observei brincar com o bichinho de pelúcia.

Sorri e entrei na brincadeira.

Só depois de um tempo notei Lily de mão na cintura nos observando.

- Chega a assustar o tanto que ele parece com você – disse ela.

- Eu caprichei hein? – falei sorrindo.

Ela riu.

- Se ele tivesse seus olhos seria uma confusão quando crescesse! – disse ela trazendo a mamadeira.

Harry pousou o cachorrinho e começou a tomar o leite.

Ela bagunçou seus cabelos de leve.

- Vou me trocar – disse ela me dando um selinho.

Olhei até ela sumir da minha vista. Assim que Harry terminou fui para o balcão da cozinha e tirei minha varinha dali. Apontei pra mamadeira e sussurrei um feitiço de limpeza.

A mamadeira se tornou nova em folha e eu a guardei. Tirei Harry da cadeira e subi com ele.

Lá em cima me deparei com uma Lily de sutiã.

- Coisa linda... – sussurrei.

Ela apenas olhou pra cima e riu.

- Eu costumava me assustar com esses seus comentários sugestivos, mas acabei me acostumando.

- Sinceramente Lily – disse colocando Harry sentado na nossa cama. – Desde quando meus comentários são sugestivos?

Ela riu e me deu uma cotovelada de brincadeira.

Terminamos de nos trocar e vestimos em Harry uma calça moletom escura e um blusa verde.

- Vou fazer o almoço – disse ela. Desci com Harry e o coloquei no chão. Ele nem hesitou em ir andando cambaleando até a vassoura de brinquedo que Sirius tinha dado de presente.

Ele montou nela desajeitado mas logo levantou vôo. Baixo.

Me pus de pé e andei rápido atrás dele pra evitar que nada acontecesse.

A vassoura tinha um limite de velocidade e de altura o que era bom.

Assim que Lily chamou pra comer, tirei Harry da vassoura com insistência da parte dele e o coloquei no cadeirão.

- Você quer continuar a brincar não quer? – falei.

Ele olhou com aqueles olhos verdes que a mãe fez o favor de passar a ele pra mim e assentiu devagar.

- Então é só comer um pouquinho que eu deixo você brincar de novo – falei.

Ele sorriu sem mostrar os pequenos dentinhos.

Sorri também.

- Ele é igualzinho a você – disse Lily.

- Como assim? – falei olhando pra ela.

- Dava trabalho para tirar de cima de uma vassoura – disse ela me fazendo rir.

- Se fosse você que me pedisse pra sair... – falei a ajudando a por a comida na mesa. Ela parou e pôs a mão na cintura olhando pra mim inacreditavelmente.

- Ok, ok! – falei – _Talvez_ eu saísse...

Ela riu e voltou a trabalhar.

Comemos e voltamos pra sala. Dessa vez quem ficou de vigia para o Harry foi ela. Eu me sentei na frente daquele aparelho incrível que eles chamam de _tevelisão_ e a liguei.

O jornal do mundo dos trouxas passava.

.

"_...Mais uma família assassinada foi encontrada morta essa manhã sem nenhum vestígio..."_

.

- Santo Merlin... – disse Lily – Ele não para.

- Parece que ele _gosta_ de matar – falei.

Não precisávamos, e nem queríamos, citar o nome de quem estavamos falando.

O bruxo que andava matando por diversão estava solto por ai. Não o chamamos pelo nome, o chamamos de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Na brigada dos Aurores eu e Sirius já tínhamos lutado com ele e seus comensais algumas vezes. Não era pra qualquer um.

Lily também já o tinha enfrentado algumas vezes. Dá pra imaginar minha reação hã?

_"- Lily você está bem! _

_- Estou..._

_- Você tem certeza!_

_- Tenho, eu..._

_- Certeza absoluta!"_

Ele tinha invadido o St Mungus atrás de um homem do ministério. Só depois descobrimos que o homem era um inominável.

- Quando será que ele vai parar? – disse Lily – o que ele quer?

- Nós só temos informações de que ele só gosta dos sangues puros. Ridículo... – falei.

Ela assentiu.

Nós dois odiávamos Você-Sabe-Quem por muitas razões.

Uma delas: Foi ele o culpado da morte de Marlene.

Eu sabia que ele estava atrás dos inomináveis depois do ataque do St Mungus, pois Marlene era uma.

Segunda razão: Ele matou meus pais e os da Lily.

Outra? Aqui vai: Ele quer matar meu filho.

Se eu precisar dar mais uma informação, irei achar que você está do lado dele.

Harry bocejou e Lily o tirou do brinquedo e se sentou na poltrona roxa que tínhamos ali. No colo dela e protegido ele adormeceu.

Ela se levantou com cuidado e o colocou no berço do quarto dele e tirou o cachorrinho de suas mãos.

Ela me estendeu para que eu o colocasse no lugar.

Enquanto eu o guardava ela 'ligou' o brinquedo em cima do berço.

- Bom sono – disse ela. Ela se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo.

Passei a mão por seus ombros e desci com ela até a sala.

Sabíamos que enquanto ficássemos dentro de casa estaríamos protegidos.

Ao me sentar no sofá puxei ela junto.

Ela suspirou ao se recostar em mim.

- Ai James... – disse ela – o que iremos fazer? Não podemos viver a vida toda desse jeito. Nosso filho acaba de perder a comemoração mais importante do ano pela primeira vez! – disse ela olhando pra mim.

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Não sei Lírio.

Pus o queixo em sua cabeça.

Depois de algum momento eu tinha pegado no sono. Eu tinha me deitado no sofá. Ela estava deitada de bruços em cima de mim lendo um livro.

O tempo passou e nenhum de nós dois percebeu. Quando acordei já estava de noite.

Lily tinha guardado o livro e estava apenas deitada.

Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos.

- Vou fazer o jantar – disse ela se podo de pé. Eu a segui.

Na cozinha comentei:

- Será que ele vai ser um bom jogador de Quidditch?

Lily riu de leve.

- Do jeito que ele voa? Igual a você. – disse ela picando os temperos com magia.

- Isso quer dizer que ele vai ser bom? – perguntei.

Ela me deu uma cotovelada de leve.

- Nunca gostei de Quidditch e nunca me importei também...

- Por incrível que pareça – a cortei mas ela não ligou.

- Mas realmente espero que ele entre no time e ganhe seu primeiro jogo.

- Ele vai – insisti.

Lily riu.

Levantei as mãos para o céu imaginando o campo de Quidditch cheio de gente, principalmente Slytherins e Gryffindors, o estádio tomado pelas cores vermelha e verde, então um garoto de cabelos negros despenteados pelo vento sobe no ar. Nas suas costas o nome POTTER. Ele era bonito e alto.

Tinha um sorriso cativante. Seus olhos eram o destaque: verdes.

Verdes iguais os da única pessoa que nunca montou numa vassoura sem gritar de medo.

Ri com esse pensamento.

- Que foi? – perguntou Lil.

Expliquei pra ela e ela riu comigo.

- Pior que é verdade! – disse ela sorrindo.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

- Será que a menininha de Sirius e Lene teria entrado no time como batedora? Afinal, Sirius e Lene eram batedores – disse ela.

- Com certeza! – falei – Ela ia ser durona de agüentar. Teimosa da parte de Marlene e tarada da parte de Sirius. – disse eu.

Lily riu.

- É uma pena – disse ela.

Assenti.

- É uma pena também Remus tentar se afastar de Emme. Ele é besta nesse sentido – falei.

- É – concordou ela. – Mas eu o entendo. Ele acha que a Licantropia pode ser transmitida para as crianças. Eu tentava de tudo pra estudar Licantropia enquando o povo do hospital não me via.

Assenti.

Apenas fiquei olhando pra Lily até que ela olhasse pra mim.

- O quê? – ela perguntou.

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Nada. Apenas pensando no quanto demorou pra você perceber que eu gostava de você.

- Na-hã – disse ela rindo – eu sempre soube que você gostava de mim, eu apenas não sabia ainda que amava você.

- Que bom que agora sabe... – falei antes de lascar nela um beijo profundo.

Assim que me afastei ela falou:

- Você acabou de fazer o que eu mais gosto em todo o mundo: me beijar.

- E estou prestes a fazer de novo – falei. Beijei-a de novo.

Dessa vez ela não se conteve e aprofundou o beijo.

Pus uma das mãos em seus cabelos e a outra em sua cintura. Ela se apoiava com uma mão em meu peito e a outra em meus cabelos os desarrumando.

Nos afastamos ofegando um do outro.

- Eu simplesmente amava sua cara quando eu te agarrava nos corredores de Hogwarts – falei.

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

- E qual era minha cara?

- Susto, agrado, excitação, calor...

- Chega – disse ela sorrindo.

- Ah sim e o último:...

Ela olhou pra mim esperando a resposta.

Sorri marotamente.

- Raiva – falei devagar.

Ela riu.

- É verdade.

Me sentei.

- Sua cara ficou ótima dia que seu querido amigo Padfoot lhe deu um "presente de aniversário" – disse ela fazendo aspas com os dedos. – e me deu um copo embebedado com Amortenttia para eu me apaixonar por _você_. O único problema é que eu fiquei atrás _dele_ o dia inteiro até você ir ao Slughorn e pegar o antídoto.

- Quase matei o Sirius. – falei me lembrando da cena. Uma Lily maluca e apaixonada atrás do Sirius. Me quebrou o coração.

Ela riu.

- Eu _o_ matei...

Sorri.

Um barulho na porta de entrada tirou a nossa atenção e nos fez ficar de pé.

.

.

.

**Ea aí?**

**Gostaram? Por favor me deixem Reviews!**

**Bjs até o próximo.**


End file.
